Chop
Chop is a large dog that appears in Grand Theft Auto V, serving as the tritagonist to Franklin Clinton. He is owned by Lamar Davis, but lives with Franklin for a majority of the storyline. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player could transform into Chop after consuming a peyote plant in the backyard of Clinton Residence during the Halloween Surprise 2019 event. Overview During some missions, the player is able to switch to Chop in order to find certain people or checkpoints. Chop can also aid the player in finding Hidden Packages. It is possible for a player to obtain a throwable Ball in the weapon wheel, allowing them to be able to throw the ball for Chop to fetch. Chop will run after the ball and return it to the player, allowing them to pick it up and throw it again. If the player chooses to take Chop for a walk and gets into a car, Chop will get in the passenger seat of the car. Be aware that if the player has Chop with them and calls somebody on your phone to hang out, once they reach their location, Chop will get out of the car and run home while the friend gets into the front seat. For some reason, Chop will not ride in the back seat of any car and will not ride in the back of a van as he is shown doing in certain missions. He also ignores other vehicles (aerial or aquatic), although in a mission he can be seen aboard Trevor's Frogger. The player is able to take Chop for walks anywhere, but caution must be taken around busy streets or thoroughfares, as Chop's AI is sometimes not intelligent enough to avoid oncoming vehicles. He can be killed in gunfights, and can also fall into swimming pools or other bodies of water and drown after a period of time, but he will always spawn back unhappily at Franklin's house. While walking Chop, he can attack pedestrians if they are targeted by Franklin, or if they attack him first. This can result in a two-star wanted level for Franklin and the police shooting Chop as well as Franklin. Chop can be customized with the iFruit App on the player's Smartphone, by entering their Rockstar Games Social Club account in the app, and it will be connected to their Grand Theft Auto V copy. From the app, the player can buy any type of colored collars for Chop. Once changed in the app, Chop will wear the customized Collar in your GTA V game. He can also be taught various simple tricks and commands through the app, such as "sit" and "paw". His happiness meter is directly influenced by his wellbeing in iFruit, which will affect his behavior in-game. Events of GTA V Chop is brought along by Lamar to help kidnap a Ballas member named D. When D crashes his motorcycle and attempts to escape on foot, Lamar and Franklin have no choice but to run after him on foot, using Chop's sense of smell to aid in locating him. The player can take control of Chop while he searches for D. Chop is able to subdue D, allowing Lamar and Franklin to apprehend him and pull him into the van. However, the two are forced to free D when Lamar risks revealing their location (Chop). Later on in the story, Lamar asks Franklin to take care of Chop for a while, and from this moment on, Chop will spawn at Franklin's safehouse. Chop later appears in the mission Hood Safari, in which he accompanies Franklin, Lamar and Trevor as they do a deal with some Ballas on Grove Street. The deal goes wrong, and a large gunfight ensues between the protagonists, the Ballas, and some policemen. Franklin orders Chop to go back home, to which Chop quickly flees the scene. He appears once again in the mission Predator, in which he chases the O'Neil Brothers with Franklin and helps him locate Elwood O'Neil in the woods and take him out before he destroys Trevor's chopper with an RPG. The player can control Chop in this mission again, while he tries to find Elwood. Behavior Since Chop is an animal, no particular character traits can be distinguishable, and the only major determining factor for Chop's behavior is controlled through the iFruit app. If his happiness is low, Chop will be generally upset, and won't immediately respond to Franklin if he calls him or asks him to perform tricks. However, if his happiness level is high, he'll eagerly follow Franklin wherever he goes, and will perform tricks upon Franklin's request. Chop may bark or whine at the player if he approaches. Chop is generally a friendly dog, but he will attack any NPC who inflicts injury to Franklin, or threatens him verbally. If the player throws a ball for Chop to fetch, he will always run over to pick it up, unless the ball lands in the water or in any other unreachable location. Chop's AI is shown to be quite intelligent, as he is able to navigate through corridors or obstacles with ease, always finding his way back to the player and rarely getting stuck. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Chop *Hood Safari *Caida Libre (Post-Mission character switch) *Predator Gallery Artwork-Chop-GTAV.jpg|Full artwork of Chop. Boxart-Chop-GTAV.png|Box art of Chop. Artwork-FranklinandChop-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Franklin with Chop. Chop and Franklin.jpg|Chop riding with Franklin in a Manana. Chop.png|Chop is leaping across a car. Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop attacking D. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Chop sitting behind Franklin. FranklinAndChop-GTAV.png|Franklin and Chop in front of Franklin's House. Chop Gameplay-GTAV.png|Chop trailing behind Franklin. 400px-Chophumping.jpg|Chop humping another dog. ChopMission1-GTAV.jpg|Chop being pulled away by Franklin. defecate.jpg|Chop defecating. Chop-GTAV-Vision.png|Chop's vision. Chop-GTAV-Doghouse.jpg|Chop's doghouse in the Clinton Residence. Glitches *If the player throws a grenade while Chop is following them, Chop will run after it and attempt to pick it up as if it was a ball. This will result in Chop either dying or getting severely injured by the grenade's explosion. This glitch is most likely caused by the fact that the ball is in the same category as grenades usually are, therefore Chop's AI is unable to distinguish between a ball and a grenade. **Seeing as dogs do not know what grenades are, and have poorer eyesight than humans, coupled with the fact that grenades and baseballs are reasonably similar in shape this could be seen as normal behavior for a dog. As such, this may be intended behavior rather than a glitch. *It is possible for Chop to escape the yard on his own and run away. This has been confirmed with Franklin's Vinewood Hills safehouse; by having Michael or Trevor present at the house and switch to Franklin. When Franklin either exits the house or arrives there by car, the characters will interact as usual and the player can choose for them to go on an outing. As they enter Franklin's vehicle, Chop will run out the gate and down the road. Upon returning to the house later, Chop will be back in place. **This may actually be intentional, as occasionally after taking control of the Vinewood house, Chop will not be present and his bone icon nowhere to be seen. This suggests that like many dogs who are used to living outside or have access to the outdoors, Chop ranges around his home. *Due to a glitch, sometimes if the player exits a car while Chop was in the passenger seat, Franklin will reach over to open the passenger door, but after Chop jumps out, the passenger door will be stuck open, and no amount of physical force will be able to close it. This glitch can be fixed by getting back into the vehicle and allowing Chop to re-enter through the passenger door. **However, if Chop dies or runs away and Franklin re-enters the same vehicle, the door will still be stuck open. Driving the vehicle around will result in the passenger door wildly swinging open and closed, but it will never latch shut. This can only be fixed by destroying the vehicle, modifying it, or parking it inside a safehouse garage. Trivia *Chop is the first non-human character in the series to play a main role. Despite appearing in only a few missions, he is Franklin's tritagonist. *Strangely, Chop has his own phone number, but this is only seen by looking in the game's internal files through mods. There is no way to enable this phone number at all. *As seen in several screenshots, Chop's collar was originally brown. *Chop's signature color is red, as seen when switching to him in Chop and Predator. The PS4 controller light and character wheel background color will switch to red when "playing" as him. *Chop, like all the other animals and dogs, can be shot (only by enemies or cops), killed and run over. Chop doesn't die permanently though, since he always respawns at Franklin's home if Franklin returns after Chop's 'death'. Killing him decreases his happiness completely. *A plushie of Chop was made available in a Rockstar Games collectibles giveaway on September 27th, 2013 and in a Snapmatic photo contest on October 30th, 2013. It was later made available in the Rockstar Warehouse for purchase on the 5th of December. *Chop is seen to be a very instinctual animal, as seen in the mission Chop, in which he crudely engages in sexual intercourse with another male dog, much to Franklin's chagrin. **According to Lamar Davis' Lifeinvader page, Chop was caught having sex with a cat. However, this may have been a joke on Lamar's part. *If Franklin gets into a Fieldmaster while walking Chop, he will order Chop to follow the "bike". This is most likely a developer's oversight. *If a vehicle is driven into the water while Chop is in it, then Chop will immediately leave the vehicle and die suddenly. The only time Chop moves across water is the mission "Predator" where he swims across the creek with Franklin while chasing O'Neil. *When listening to the radio, if Franklin switches the radio to one of the talk radios, Chop will bark a lot more often than listening to music stations. *Chop's dialogue in missions are subtitled as "Woof". *It is not possible to bail out of a moving vehicle while Chop is riding as passenger and will result in bringing the vehicle into a complete stop no matter how fast the player is driving. Navigation de:Chop (Hund) es:Chop fr:Chop hu:Chop pl:Chop pt:Chop ru:Чоп Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Tritagonists Category:Pets Category:Animals